


Paying off the tab?

by guren666



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: For all sinners like myself, M/M, No real plot here - sorry, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans suddenly wakes up and takes a while to take in his surroundings and recognizes the place. He's at Grillby's just like every other evening, expect the usual patrons... are gone, save for Grillby, who is staring blankly at the entrance. The skeleton didn't have to be a genius to know what happened. Smut, no real plot, rated Mature for obvious reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying off the tab?

Paying off the tab?

Sans suddenly wakes up and takes a while to take in his surroundings and recognizes the place. He's at Grillby's just like every other evening, expect the usual patrons... are gone, save for Grillby, who is staring blankly at the entrance. The skeleton didn't have to be a genius to know what happened. He nodded off after the sixth bottle and all patrons left. And Grillby didn't wake him up. It was... strange how strangely considerate the flaming bartender was towards him.

Anyway... The skeleton got back on his feet."uh...well... it's so late. i am sorry for making you stay long over your last shift. well, grillbz, i..."

The fire elemental glanced at him. "Yeah?"

"um, i am just gonna go. papyrus must be really... really pissed off. huh, well, you know, put it on my tab." Sans went to the exit, but he didn't get far. Grillby grabbed his hand and the skeleton gasped from the unexpected intrude into his personal space. By Grillby of all people. The fiery elemental dragged him behind his bar counter and crossed arms. "Sans. I won't let you run away for the millionth time. Now... pay your fucking tab."

The skeleton sighed. "ugh, come on, grillbz. you know i'll pay you." He leaned against the counter and sighed. "Okay, I can forgive you, but come on, please. I've got stuff to pay..." Grillby sounded desperate and Sans realized just how much the cool bartender put up with his shit. He'll pay him some other time, but for now... he got a wicked idea, probably fueled by the ketchup he drunk and lust took over. Sans grabbed the unknowing fire elemental and dragged him to his height level on the floor, where Sans climbed on his legs and he eagerly was unzipping the black trousers. "well, how about... i do... this."

Grillby only now got wind of the skeleton's intentions and was trying to get him off. "What? Wait... where are you..."

Sans admired the cock before him. And without further ado, he shoved it in his mouth, sucking. Grillby got flustered real quick and he got even redder, biting down on his lip. The skeleton for one, was cackling with the convulsing cock in his mouth. "What are you... Sans...Sans...oh my... Sans..." Grillby gave up on trying to stop the skeleton's shenanigans and let him.

The little skeleton's cackling increased as he worked his tongue up and down on the long shaft, enjoying the erratic breathing he's created with his "talent." "you like that, don't you?"

"Sans, I..." The bartender was growing embarrassed by each passing second as his friend, customer sucked him off. He sure didn't see it coming from the skeleton.

He licked the tip tentatively. "oh man, you're so hot..." Then he immediately began laughing at his ill – timed pun. Grillby didn't find it so funny, not when that tongue was on his cock. "Sans.."

"come on, laugh a bit."

All of sudden, he got that serious look and he took the cock even deeper, moaning and looked up at Grillby whose heart skipped a beat at the sight before him. And something he totally wasn't expecting kicked in. The feeling of sexual pleasure and he let out a deep moan followed by series of prolonged licking and moaning on both sides.

The friction was heavenly for each of them and Grillby felt he can't hold it any longer. He palpated Sans' shoulders, gripping on the blue fabric. "Sans... let go..."

He refused and Grillby reached the climax, spent and satisfied. The fire elemental panted from the afterglow he was on. "Sans..."

Said skeleton swallowed the last drops and wiped his chin, grinning. "well, do i have to pay you tab?"

Grillby chuckled. "Ahahah... you still have to pay your... tab."

"oh come on, grillbz!"

Grillby fixed himself back to presentable state and stood up. "This was really good, but... you know... " He wiggled at the skeleton who now in turn blushed and opted to go home for the evening.

By the door Sans muttered, "oh, god..." and he was outside.

Grillby leaned over the counter, mischievous smile was spreading like wildfire.

They weren't nearly finished. Next time Sans gets smashed, he'll have his sweet revenge for pulling out such a strategy out of his hat. Well, he had some tricks up his sleeves as well. He'll show the skeleton he's not to be played with and then simply leave.

Next time will be different.

Grillby swore to himself and got finally to locking up the bar. 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Idea came to me upon listening to a track on Soundcloud. It's called NSFW Undertale audio (SANSBY: Sans tries to pay his tab). You know you want to search for it if you didn't already. Don't worry, I am a dirty sinner, too lest I wouldn't be writing this shameless short oneshot... I'll feel free and visit the trashcan now. See you (?) maybe in next more meaningful Sansby fics.


End file.
